Seduction of a Senshi
by shiiru
Summary: Usa/Jadeite. Lime close to being lemon. Jadeite is running low on chances by Queen Beryl to succede in killing the senshi. So what does a guy do?
1. Normal day...?

Normal Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takuechi.  
  
Title will be changed soon...I'll change it when I think up of something better ^^;  
  
Hola everyone n.n; Told yall I was going to write another Usa/Jadeite ficcie ^^;  
  
Anyhoo, in Loving the Enemy, a lot of things that I wanted to do...I didn't.. -.-;; Why you may ask? Well even I don't know  
u.u; Demo in this ficcie, I know every single thing in which I want to do..and..eh ¬¬ Heh, suppose you can say Chi-chan just  
got in the spur of the moment..u.u;;   
  
The senshi are about 17 in this ficcie ^^; Just pretend that Luna found them much later...¬¬ Just to let you know, I raised  
their ages because there is going to be hints of lime in the future, and it wouldn't be _right_ if they were only 14 :b   
  
Well enough of this. I know probably no one is even reading this.. ¬¬ How loved I feel ::sniff::   
  
  
  
Tsukino Usagi laid in the bath tub, a warm water lapping up against her exposed skin. Usagi closed her eyes as she sighed  
contentedly, inhaling the scent of the peppermint bath oil. It had been a hard day, that was for sure. They had a new senshi  
join their team, Sailormars. Well, Usagi reasoned, an extra senshi means less work for her. "If you stay in there any longer  
Usagi, your going to turn into a prune," Usagi's feline comrade, Luna, scolded. Usagi scrunched up her nose, glancing down  
at the black cat. "Luna, please just leave me alone..." Usagi sighed, a hint of annoyance in her tone. The feline just  
rolled her eyes, walking out of the bathroom. After a few more minutes of laying in the tub, Usagi forced herself to get out.  
The blonde grabbed her pink fluffy towl, wrapping it around herself. Usagi shivered slightly as the cold air hit her skin,  
causing goose bumps to formed on her arms and legs.   
  
Jadeite scowled slightly as he kneeled before Queen Beryl. She looked down at him in disgust, "You are a disgrace Jadeite!  
A failure!" Jadeite's gloved hand formed into a tight fist of anger, keeping his eyes to the ground. "I should just dispose  
of you right now," Beryl smirked, her eyes seemed to shine a dark red with delight of the thought. "My Quee-" Jadeite was  
cut off abruptly. "Quiet!" Jadeite closed his mouth, frowning. "Your running low on your chances Jadeite, do not fail me."  
  
Usagi sat at one of the stool at the Crown arcade. She bit her lower lip, trying to get past level three of the SailorV   
game. The blonde let out a cry of frustration as the small Sailor V got blasted, making the large bold red letters 'Game   
Over' flash on the screen. Furuhata Motoki chuckled at Usagi, making the girl blush slightly as she pouted. "It's not funny  
you know!" Usagi huffed angrily. Motoki patted Usagi head. "It's all right Usagi-chan, sooner or later you'll get passed  
level three," Motoki smiled down at her. Usagi's blush became more apparent as he walked away, to serve one of his customers.  
  
A tall man walked into the doors of the Crown Arcade. He had ebony black hair, and deep ocean blue eyes. "Hey Motoki-kun!"   
he called out. Usagi frowned once she heard his voice, turning around to see Chiba Mamoru. "Just great, that jerk.." Usagi  
stood up grabbing her book bag as she slipped away, attempting to not get noticed by the guy, but unfortunately for her, he   
called out that annoying name to her. "Hey Odango Atama! Figures to see you here. Shouldn't you be studying for your next   
quiz so you won't fail?" Usagi frowned, looking back at him. "Why don't you just leave me alone you jerk?" Usagi asked   
angrily as she stomped off. Mamoru chuckled, loving the way how her face turned red when she got mad, as he sat down at his  
favorite stool. Motoki turned towards him, raising an eyebrow as he grinned. "You do know how obvious it is how you flirt,   
Mamoru..."   
  
Jadeite leaned against the tree, which was across the street from the Crown Arcade. He watched as Sailor Moon, in her   
'normal' form, walked angrily out of the arcade. Jadeite began to follow her as she turned the corner.  
  
Kami-sama how she hated that guy. She didn't even know his NAME for crying out loud, and he was always bugging her. If that   
jackass could fall off the face of the Earth, it would probably make her be the happiest girl alive. Usagi sighed as she   
reached in her pocket for her house key. Once she stepped into the house, she locked the door behind her. "Kaasan, I'm home!"  
Usagi yelled out before she headed up to her room. Usagi collapsed on to her bed, closing her eyes. Why HER life had to be so  
complicated, she didn't know. She probably could have prevented this is she didn't find..er step on Luna that day. The feline  
on her thoughts hopped onto the bed next to Usagi, as she licked her paw. "Hi Luna," Usagi smiled, as she scratched the cat  
behind her left ear, making the cat purr. "Hello Usagi-chan, how was school?" Luna asked, closing her eyes enjoying the   
feeling of being scratched. "Eh, could have been better," Usagi replied, as she laid on her stomach, burying her face  
into the softness that was her pillow. Luna jumped down to the floor, staring up at her mistress. "Don't forget, Usagi-chan,  
there is a senshi meeting today," Luna reminded the blonde. Usagi mumbled something that sounded like "Hai" into her pillow  
before she got up. "I'm going to go take a quick shower," the blonde announced as she went to her dresser, grabbing a clean  
pair of clothes before she stepped into the bathroom.   
  
Usagi peeled off her clothes as she made sure the temperature of the water was the right, so she went burn all of her skin  
off. Usagi stepped into the shower, relaxing against the wall, letting the water run down her body before she began  
lathering herself up. Unknown to Usagi, though, Jadeite teleported into the bathroom. He made sure the bathroom door was   
locked before he sat on the counter, waiting for the girl to come out of the shower. Once Usagi was satisfied with cleaning  
herself, she grabbed her towl and began toweling herself off before she stepped out of the shower.   
  
Jadeite's eyes roamed over the girl's body. He had to admit, she did have a nice figure for her age. Usagi looked up from  
letting her hair loose out of the plastic covering that kept her hair from getting wet to see Jadeite staring at her. Now,  
what do you expect a girl to do?   
  
Usagi screamed bloody murder.  
  
  
Well, fairly long ::shrugs: Hope you guys liked it, and if you did REVIEW! I want reviews for this story, and if I don't get  
any I will not continue. I will _not_ continue a ficcie that no one likes, so if you like it, review it. Hell if you don't  
like it, still review. I accept flames, I _want_ to hear your guy's opinions :b Well until next chapter, ja! 


	2. Kidnapped by a Hentai

Normal Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takuechi.  
  
Still thinking of a good title.. ^^;  
  
*_* Thank you all for the all so nice reviews! ::huggles everyone:: Minna-chan, you don't know how happy you all made me ^-^  
Me surprised to..no flames o.o; Would have thought I would have at least gotten one.. ¬¬ Anyway, on to the ficcie!   
  
  
"HENTAI!" Usagi screamed as she slapped the amused Jadeite before she jumped back into the tub, grabbing the privacy curtain  
and hiding behind it. Usagi clutched the towel around her, completely flushed red with anger and embarrassment. "Kami-sama!   
Jadeite is in my bathroom...and I can't even transform!" Usagi bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying. What was she   
supposed to do now?  
  
Jadeite touched his slightly red cheek, where the girl slapped him. "Well," Jadeite though, "she's going to pay for that..."  
Jadeite heard a slightly pounding noise against the door, and a voice yelling out "Usagi-chan!" Jadeite ignored the person  
behind the door as he advanced towards the bunny hiding behind the curtain. Much to Usagi's horror, Jadeite pulled the   
curtain back, looking down at her. Usagi opened her mouth to at least scream out something, for her kaasan, her tousan, Luna,  
kami-sama even Shingo to burst into the bathroom to save her. Though the only sound that came out of Usagi's mouth was a   
small squeak. Jadeite once again looked down at her, amused.   
  
"Well Sailormoon, you do know how easy it would be for me to take advantage of you right now," Jadeite stated simply,   
glancing at her body once again. Usagi visibly paled. Oh kami-sama, please don't make him... Usagi closed her eyes, shrinking  
do the bottom of the tub, now terribly afraid of him. Jadeite, satisfied of her fear, grabbed her arm pulling her up. Usagi   
looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear, her hand desperately clutching onto her towel. Jadeite frowned, "I'm not going to   
do anything like that to you, Sailormoon." Jadeite seemed a bit disgusted at the thought of doing anything with her.   
Strangely, Usagi felt like slapping him with the look he gave her. Well sure, she didn't want to get raped by the man, but he  
was looking at her as if she had a disease or something. There was nothing wrong with her, she was young and pretty. Jadeite  
raised an eyebrow at the frown that she gave him. "By the way that your looking at me, Sailormoon, it seems as if your   
disappointed." Jedite smirked at her flushed face. "Iie, you hentai! I'm not disappointed!" this time, she sounded disgusted.  
  
Usagi looked around the bathroom, searching for anything that she could possibly use as a weapon. She knew she held no chance  
at beating him without transforming into Sailormoon, but she still could probably find perhaps a razor to cut him with...  
Jadeite watched as the girl's eyes began to frantically look around, and he knew her exact thoughts. His grip around her arm  
tightened, making her look at him with frightened eyes again. "What are you going to do with me?" Usagi asked softly, wincing  
slightly at the pain of his fingernails digging into her soft flesh. Jadeite grinned at the blonde, staring into her sky blue  
twin orbs for eyes. He studied her features, taking in her details. Well, Jadeite had to admit, the girl was beautiful. Long  
golden-blonde hair held up into two buns, one on either side of her head. The tails of her hair reaching to just a little  
above her knees. A small nose, and cute small lips. Jadeite leaned forward, making her blush. The bright pink standing out   
against her pale face.   
  
Nande kuso?! What was he doing? Usagi cursed silently for not trying to keep the blush from staining her cheeks. It wasn't   
her fault that she found the general attractive. "I mean..who wouldn't?" Usagi thought silently. Just as Jadeite studied her,  
she studied him also. He had thick, wavy blond hair, that was long enough to slightly fall into his deep blue eyes that   
slightly reminded her of the ocean. "Who wouldn't, what?" Jadeite asked, as he grinned slightly. Usagi's blush turned from a   
bright pink to a dark shade of red when she realized that she said that outloud. "You hentai! Let me go now!" with the blush   
still on her cheeks, Usagi began to struggle out of his grasp.  
  
Jadeite smirked as he leaned ever closer to her, his mouth right by her ear. "I'm thinking that you like me being a hentai,  
Sailormoon." Usagi's eyes grew wide, her cheeks now flaming. Jadeite, finished with his enjoyment of embarrassing the girl,  
leaned back, his hand still grasped to her arm. "Come with me, Sailormoon," Jadeite mumbled, stepping into the black hole  
that suddenly appeared behind him. Usagi's eyes grew wide with horror before she shut them as she was pulled in behind him.   
  
  
Fairly short, I know ;-; Gomen nasai minna-chan! Well you guys know what to do ^^; Reviews needed for next chappy to be out  
No reviews, no chappy ^-^ I think that's fair (Don't even take that long to review anyway XP) 


	3. First Kiss

Normal Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takuechi.  
  
*squeals* Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you~!! *huggles all of her readers* ^_^ You all make me have this nice and  
warm fuzzy feeling inside *^^*  
  
Me thinks that Usa/Jadeite has now become one of my most favorite couples in Sailormoon *_* We need more ficcies with them!  
You hear that, all you writers? We need to write more with this couple because they are just so..kawaii! ^^  
  
Since I love you all, and you reviewed my little pathetic story, I present you chapter 3! *beams*   
  
  
When Usagi opened her eyes again, she found herself somewhere dark..with Jadeite by her side. She was still clad in only the   
towel. "Jadeite!" Usagi hissed, glaring up at the blond man, "What are you planning?!" Jadeite just simply grinned at the   
girl as he spoke, "I sent a message to your precious senshi, and that idiot masked man, they should be here soon to come and  
rescue you." Usagi's eyes grew slightly wide. "No! Tuxedo Kamen, Mercury, Mars! Don't come! It has to be a trap.." Usagi   
silently pleaded. She didn't want them getting hurt because of her. Usagi then took a minute to actually look around her   
surroundings. It was hard to see where she actually was, since basically all she saw was darkness.   
  
Jadeite studied the girl who was Sailormoon. How a girl her size could be the one who foiled all of his plans, he didn't   
know. Not to mention how absolutely gorgeous and vulnerable she was in that small little pink towel of hers. Jadeite tore his  
eyes away from the blonde, as he turned to the entrance of the building. He frowned slightly. Perhaps the senshi weren't   
going to come. Betraying their leader, were they? Figured.  
  
The man turned towards Usagi, smirking. "Well it looks like your senshi and the masked idiot aren't coming." Usagi looked up  
at him and frowned. "I don't want them to!" she replied. Jadeite was a surprised at her reply, but then grinned. His plan was  
going just perfect.. He once again leaned down, his lips right next to her ear. "Oh, is that how it is Sailormoon? Want to  
stay with me then, ne?" Usagi completely reddened. "Iie, you hentai! I know your planning on killing them!" Jadeite slightly   
moved away from her, then he cupped the side of her face with his palm. He was still grinning, his face moving closer to   
Usagi's. "Is that right? Or just an excuse, Sailormoon?"   
  
Usagi's heart was pounding in her chest as she stared up at Jadeite. Nande kuso, what was this guy doing? Plus, why couldn't  
she keep herself from blushing so much? "Because.." Jadeite's voice brought Usagi out of her thoughts. Jadeite was so close  
to her, once he talked, his lips were lightly touching hers. "If it was just an excuse, I'd be quite disappointed," He   
wrapped his other arm around Usagi's slim waist as he lowered his face a bit more.  
  
Jadeite then gave Usagi a soft kiss.  
  
Usagi was in complete shock as Jadeite's lips was on her's. As he was kissing her, his eyes were closed, as he seemed to be  
enjoying the kiss. She was ashamed to say that she was also. The way that Jadeite was kissing her was teasing, suckling on   
her lower lip, moving away ever so slightly to give her a few pecks on the lips before he began sucking on her lower lip   
again. Usagi was glad that he had his arms around her waist, because if he didn't she knew that she'd probably fall. Usagi  
closed her eyes also, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A small voice in her mind was screaming at her to pull away,  
to smack him and call him a hentai. Though, the thought was soon pushed out of her mind. She ran her fingers through his  
hair, feeling the silky strands of his blond hair. How she wished this moment could last forever.  
  
Jadeite felt Usagi's small fingers running through his hair, her hands slightly forcing them to get even closer. Her small  
body was pressed against him. The way they meld together just seem to be perfect. Jadeite slowly pulled away from her,   
knowing that if they continued, it'd probably go even further. How easy it could have been, since she was only in a towel...  
  
His arm still around Usagi's waist, he pulled his face away completely from her, gazing down at her. Usagi's eyes were still   
closed, as she softly whimpered, silently asking for more. How tempting that sound was, those small ruby red lips slightly  
pouting, and her body pressed against his. How could a girl so innocent looking be so damn sexy?  
  
  
Woo! ^_^ Fun fun *nods* Hope you guys liked it *_* Describing Usa's and Jadeite's kissing scene was odd..o.o; I've (sadly)  
never been kissed before so I don't know how you actually do it *blushes* Pathetic little me, yes in deed... Well you all   
know what to do..REVIEW! *waves flags around* Reviews to make me happy, happy me equals more chappy's which means happy you  
because you get to read more ^^; 


	4. Jadeite's True Intentions

Normal Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takuechi.  
  
^_^ Thank you everyone who reviewed! ;-; I feel so loved *huggles everyone*  
  
  
Usagi couldn't help it, she let out a small whimper when she felt Jadeite move away. Why did he stop? Usagi pouted as she  
opened her eyes to look up at Jadeite. He was grinning as he looked down at her, the two still close. Usagi laid her head  
against his hard chest, her lips still tingling from the kiss they shared. Oh kami-sama, that was her first kiss. A small  
smile played across Usagi's lips. She didn't know how it could have been any better. As Usagi laid her head against his   
chest, he smirked. His plan was working so perfectly, and it was going a whole lot better than what he thought. "Pretty soon   
Sailormoon, I'll kill you." At first, Jadeite was just planning on getting rid of the girl when she was most vulnerable.   
Though as he looked down at the beautiful blonde, he couldn't help but have at least a little fun with her. "Seduce her, then  
kill her," Jadeite surpressed a chuckle back, "I can't wait to see the look on her face once I reveal the truth to her,"   
Jadeite looked down at the girl's long blonde hair that was tumbling in slight curls all the way down her back. He frowned   
faintly. "Too bad that you are Sailormoon, Usagi, it's a waste to kill someone as beautiful as you."  
  
Hino Rei sat at the Hawaka Shrine in the fire room with her priestess robes. Her pretty face was set in determination as she  
prayed to the large raging fire in the middle of the room. "Is Jadeite really holding Usagi captive?" Rei asked silently.  
An image flashed in Rei's mind, Jadeite holding Usagi's arm. She was only wrapped in a towel, and her faced was flushed red.  
The man pulled Usagi in behind him what seemed to be a black hole. Rei leaned back, exhausted from the intensity of her  
praying to get her answers. "Well?" a voice asked. Rei turned around to see the worried faces of Mizuno Ami and Luna.  
"Jadeite wasn't lying, he has Usagi," Rei said, lowering her eyes as she stood. "Luna, what are we going to do?" Rei asked,  
looking at the small black feline. Luna didn't answer, her head lowered. She looked to be deep in thought. "We can't be sure  
if he's harmed her or not..." Ami trailed off. "We need to get Usagi back," Luna said firmly.   
  
Jadeite lightly traced his fingers against Usagi's body, feeling the smoothness of her baby soft skin. Usagi shivered   
slightly under his warm touch, thoughts running through her mind. What was she going to do now? Even as much as Usagi didn't  
want to think about it, Jadeite was her enemy. In the end, did she have to fight him? Her mind became blank again, as Jadeite  
bent down, planting light kisses on her face, and going downwards, to her neck. Oh dear kami-sama... "Usagi you baka! Push  
him away!" Even though her mind commanded her to do something, her body wouldn't function. "Demo..this feels so good..." She  
let out a soft moan, leaning her head back. He pulled away from her just enough to look into her eyes. "Your beautiful, you  
know that?" Usagi smiled as she closed her eyes as she felt Jadeite kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
So soft... Jadeite couldn't seem to get enough of her. The silky strands of her hair, her soft skin, and those lips that   
he just seemed pulled to. "Don't forget to stick to the plan," he had to remind himself, "...This IS part of the plan." He  
mentally smirked at the last thought, loving his brilliant idea even more every second. It made it even more easy as of how  
she just seemed to go along with it so well. She didn't even resist at all. Jadeite pulled away from their kiss, and once   
again began to kiss her lightly across her face, then began suckling on her neck. He heard her let out a soft moan. "Maybe  
I should take the chance.." Jadeite let his hand roam around her body, this time letting his fingers brush against one of her  
breasts. He felt her take in a sharp breath, but she still didn't pull away, making him grin. He had her.  
  
"Ami! Where did he say he had her?" Rei asked. Ami had a look of worry on her face as she typed on her compact computer. "He  
said that we would find her at the airport," the ice senshi replied. "All right, let's go save Usagi!"  
  
Usagi's face was flushed a deep red, thoughts running through her mind. Did he do that on purpose? Or was it an accident? She  
let out a soft whimper as she felt Jadeite's hands roaming freely around her body. "Do I actually want this?" Usagi   
questioned herself. Usagi could feel her towel slipping, though she didn't attempt to try and grab it. Her mind commanded her  
to push him away again, but just as last time, her body wouldn't do as her mind told her. Usagi's towel then fell to the   
floor it now being completely forgotten.  
  
He kissed her again, pleased with himself. "She didn't pull away, no resistance at all. It seems she wanted this the whole  
time." Jadeite's mental smirk stayed in his mind, as he cupped one of her breasts. "She's all mine now."  
  
  
Oooh, isn't Jadeite a bastard? So, his true intentions are revealed! (Well I suppose it was a bit obvious since of the name  
of the ficcie u.u;) So, I suppose you all can guess what happens now then, ne? I wonder why so far when I make a Jadeite/Usa   
ficcie I always have them go a step further in their relationship...o.O Yeesh, Chi-chan is such a hentai! ¬¬  
  
Well minna-san, stay tuned for next chapter! ^-^ We'll see what happens once the senshi come! (Oooh, the suspense!) 


	5. Killed...

Normal Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takuechi.  
  
I feel so.. UN-loved *sniffles* Have you all lost interest in this ficcie? Basically no one has reviewed the last chapter...  
*pouts* Remember what the deal was minna-chan? You don't review, you don't get the next chapter. I was almost about to not   
continue this ficcie (my motivation has escaped me!) Until I realized how unfair that would be to the few people who did  
review *shrugs* Well here you go...  
  
  
Ami, Rei, and Luna boarded the train to the airport. "What should we do when we get there?" Rei asked as she looked out of   
the window of the train. "Well first of all, we need to make sure Usagi is okay," Luna answered. Ami sighed as she sat down   
at the seat and stared down at her feet. "I hope Usagi is all right..." Rei turned around and sat down beside Ami. "Don't   
worry Ami-chan, Usagi is all right...I know that she is."   
  
Usagi's head laid against Jadeite's bare chest, unknown of the evil thoughts that was running through his head. "Jadeite.."  
the sigh escaped Usagi's lips before she fell asleep against his warm skin.  
  
The two girls transformed into the sailor senshi. With Luna hanging onto Sailormercury's shoulder, they ran through the doors  
of the airport. The two senshi weren't prepared for what they saw...  
  
Jadeite with only his general pants on, held Usagi up with his arm around her neck. Usagi's face was twisted in pain, her   
eyes clamped shut as she tried to loosen his strong grip around her neck. Sailormars' eyes flashed angrily as she saw that  
Usagi was completely nude. "Jadeite! What have you done with her?!" With the sound of her fellow senshi's voice, Usagi opened  
her eyes, the look on her face was pleading, her eyes pleading the two senshi to be helped. "I did what she wanted," Jadeite  
replied smoothly, a smirk plastered on his face. Usagi's eyes grew wide, as she shook her head. "Liar!" Sailormars' yelled  
angrily as she called out her attack, aiming carefully at Jadeite. The smirk still on his face, Jadeite moved out of the   
way, and threw Usagi to where he had been. The senshi cried out as the attack hit Usagi head on, the small blonde's cries  
of agony filling the empty airport.   
  
It was like everything was in slow motion as Usagi, burned heavily, fell to the floor. With a sickening crack, Usagi's head  
it the hard floor.  
  
While laughing at the looks on the two senshi's faces, Jadeite stepped backwards into a dark portal. "Thank you, Sailormars,   
for doing my job for me!" Jadeite's voice echoed off the walls of the now silent airport.  
  
  
So is it true? Was Usagi actually killed by Sailormars' attack? Well we'll find out next time, now won't we? ^-~ I know that  
this chapter is a short, but I didn't want to add what happens next. Why? Because I want you all to suffer since I'm an evil   
author :b Demo don't worry all, I know what I'm doing ^_^ 


	6. A new slave

Normal Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takuechi.  
  
  
The two senshi ran as fast as they could across the floor to reach Usagi. Tears trailed down the sides of Sailormars' face   
as she hugged the silent and motionless Usagi. "Oh my god.."   
  
Jadeite teleported himself back to his chambers at the Dark Kingdom. Facing towards the bed, he looked down at the still  
form of Tsukino Usagi. Jadeite held out his palm, dark energy forming. "You should feel lucky, Usagi," Jadeite thought, as  
the dark energy at his palm began to pulse, and as quick as light it absorbed itself unto Usagi's forehead. "I've never   
bothered to revive my own enemy before."  
  
Sailormars' couldn't believe this was actually happening. Transforming herself back into her other form, Rei held Usagi's  
burnt body close to hers. "This is just a dream.." Sailormercury had her compact computer out, scanning the body Rei held.  
Quickly checking the pulse, Sailormercury face fell in despair. "Rei...Usagi's dead." Rei let out an anguished cry as she  
held Usagi closer.   
  
"Uhh..." Usagi groaned as she attempted to sit up. Her vision blurred, she could faintly make out someone or something  
standing at the end of whatever she was laying on, which she figured was a bed. The thing began to move as it stood at her  
bedside. "Feeling better?" Usagi focused her gaze on the thing talking to her, and she began to make out it's features. Blond  
hair, blue eyes, tall. Who did she know who looked like this? "Not really," Usagi mumbled as she laid back down and closed  
her eyes. The person, who she thought to be a man, didn't reply as she felt the bed gain weight, meaning the man had sat  
down. Usagi's groaned again, lightly touching her forehead. She had a pounding headache, and her whole body felt weird.   
"What happened to me?" opening her eyes again, Usagi stared up at the man. He once again didn't reply, his eyes fixed on her.  
Usagi sighed, not bothering to ask any more questions as she fell asleep.  
  
It at least had to been three hours or so when Usagi woke up. Her headache was gone, and her eyes weren't as blurred. Usagi  
gazed at her side, and just as she figured, the man wasn't sitting there anymore. Sitting up, Usagi flushed as she noticed  
that she was completely nude. Wrapping the satin sheets around her body, she stood up and finally got a good look around  
at where she was. The room was only lighted very dimly, and she saw that the only other furniture besides the bed was just a  
chair. Taking a few cautious steps towards the door, Usagi yelped in surprise as she felt warm arms wrapping around her waist  
and soft lips kissing the side of her neck.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" the soft husky whisper was right beside her ear and Usagi blushed as she then realized who  
it was. Since she didn't reply right away, Jadeite scooped Usagi up in his arms, causing her to gasp in surprise, and she was  
carried back to the bed. Carefully laying her down, Jadeite gave Usagi a soft kiss. "What happened Jadeite?" Usagi asked  
softly once they pulled away. Jadeite didn't respond as he kissed her again, making Usagi forget everything else that she was  
going to ask him.  
  
"You really want to know what happened, Usagi?" Jadeite mentally asked her, moving the sheets that concealed her body from  
him as he began kissing the side of her neck. Usagi moaned as if she heard his question, helping him take off his shirt.  
"Well I'll tell you..." Jadeite felt the familiar feeling of her fingers running through his hair once he began to unbuckle  
his general pants. Usagi pulled them closer together for another kiss as Jadeite gave a mental smirk.  
  
"Your now my slave.."  
  
  
Gomen nasai minna-chan for the long wait ¬¬ Damned writer's block..  
  
Lime, lime, lime ^_^  
  
Well anyway, I know that this chapter was also pretty short (It's longer then the last one though.. ^^;) So again, another  
sorry about that. Well it seems things are getting interesting. Usa-chan is now Jadeite-sama's..slave? @_@ Where the hell do  
I come up with these weird ideas? But oh well, slave=more..ya know ^_^ Hentai, hentai, hentai  
  
Please Review! Make me happy! ^_^ 


	7. Perfect

Normal Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takuechi.  
  
Do you know how easy it is to make this whole story into a lemon? *grin* But I'm not going to, since I know some people may  
be a bit uncomfortable about it (and because stupid ff.net has that no NC-17 rule *grumble*). Oh well, you guys will just  
have to do with some lime-almost lemon ficcie for now (and this lime is pushing it ¬¬)  
  
  
Jadeite roughly kissed Usagi once more at the last thrust of his hips, causing her to whimper as she held him closer when he  
tried to pull away. The roughness of the kiss soon faded away, turning into the gentleness that she was used to. "Jadeite..?"  
Usagi whispered once he pulled away. "Hai?" he replied, his voice still thick with arousal. Smiling mischievously, Usagi  
rolled ending up on top of him. "Let's do that again..."  
  
Finally drained, Usagi had fallen asleep peacefully while her head rested against Jadeite's chest. Jadeite gently stroke the  
blonde's flushed cheek, his eyes wandering over her sleeping form. "Usagi, you will make a perfect slave," a grin formed on  
his lips as Usagi's eyes fluttered open.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stood shocked at the scene in front of him. Sobbing hysterically was Sailormars, who turned out to be actually  
be Hino Rei, holding Tsukino Usagi's still and burnt body. Grabbing his forehead with both hands, Tuxedo Kamen fell to his  
knees. He had failed to protect her...he had failed to protect both Sailormoon and Usagi.   
  
Fixing his deep blue eyes on her, Jadeite held an amused look while Usagi pouted. "Jadeite, I'm hungry, isn't there anything  
to eat around here?" Wrapping the sheets around her nude body, Usagi stood in front of Jadeite, staring down at him from  
where he sat on a chair. Jadeite seemed to think for a minute until he grabbed her wrist and lightly tugged on her arm,  
indicating he wanted her to sit on his lap. "What do you plan on doing for me if I do get you some..food?" Jadeite asked with  
a seductive smile.  
  
A while later Jadeite laid Usagi down on bed. The sheets were crumpled down at her waist, revealing her upper body to him.  
Jadeite stared down at the blonde for a long moment before he lightly kissed her on the forehead and he then left the room.  
  
-  
  
Jadeite levitated atop of the Tokyo Tower, overseeing the sleeping city. He just finished reporting to Queen Beryl and he  
was relieved that she was pleased with him killing Sailormoon. She even allowed him to keep Usagi, once he told the Queen as  
of how he revived her body with dark energy. He smirked slightly as he remembered seeing the jealous face of Zoicite as he  
passed him.  
  
Crossing his arms, the general closed his eyes. Even though Queen beryl was pleased she was still a bit annoyed that he  
hadn't gotten any real energy. As he slowly opened his eyes they flashed a dark blue. He needed a plan.  
  
-  
  
The room was dark when Usagi finally awoke. "Jadeite?" Usagi whispered as she felt beside her, yet all she felt was cold bed  
sheets. Sitting up in bed she felt the cold air tickling her skin. Rubbing her arms she looked around the room. With her  
eyes finally adjusting the dark she wrapped the bed sheets around her as she stood. "I really need to ask Jadeite about  
clothes..." Usagi muttered as she made her way across the room to the only door and opened it. Peering outside all she saw  
was darkness and a foul smell reached her nose.  
  
A bright light invaded the room and Usagi yelped as she slammed the door shut. Blinded for a moment she felt arms wrap around  
her and she was about to scream before lips captured hers. Blinking a few times as the person pulled away Usagi was greeted  
with the sight of a smirking Jadeite.  
  
"Where were you?" Usagi asked as she pouted slightly. Jadeite led her to the bed while lightly kissing her neck. "Jadeite?"  
Usagi lightly pushed him away. "Don't worry, just was out on a short errand," Jadeite grinned as he went back to kissing her,  
his hands exploring her body once again. Usagi closed her eyes enjoying the sensations that he caused her but she was still  
troubled. "Jadeite...what ever happened to Sailormercury and Sailormars?" Usagi asked and she felt him pull away.  
  
Jadeite stared down at the girl, her eyes still closed as she waited for his answer. "Usagi, just don't worry about it." He  
kissed her lightly before he spoke again "Don't worry about it at all."  
  
-  
  
Ami looked up at the score board and she felt her eyes water. She had the second highest score in the class. Her grades were  
slipping, ever since...Ami brushed her tears away as she turned away from the score board. She could heard the whispers of  
the people around her as she passed. She sighed as she lowered her eyes. Things will never be the same.  
  
  
I'm sorry everyone for the late-ness of this ;_; I thought I knew exactly what I was doing with this ficcie but I guess I was  
wrong -_-; No worries! I promise to finish this before year 2004 comes ¬¬ I hope.. Eh, hope you guys don't mind all the sex  
^_^; Since it seems like that's that only thing that Usa & Jadeite are doing.. *coughHentaimecough*  
  
Reviews would be really appreciated ^_^ Yell at me all you want as of how late this is or whatever. Flames accepted as well. 


End file.
